wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Rising
Moon Rising is the sixth book in the New York Times bestselling series Wings of Fire, ''as well as the beginning of its second arc. Tui T. Sutherland confirmed that the main character is Moonwatcher, the first telepathic and prophetic NightWing in over a century. The book is available on Amazon and Barnes and Noble. At The Brightest Night Launch Party, Sutherland noted that the map might be updating for books six through ten and a possible return of Auklet and Anemone. ''Moon Rising ''follows ''The Brightest Night, which is the end of the first arc, and precedes Winter Turning. Moon Rising begins at the dragonets' school at Jade Mountain. There is a new prophecy for this book, called the Jade Mountain Prophecy. It has come from Moonwatcher herself, and is the first true prophecy in generations- Beware the darkness of dragons Beware the stalker of dreams, Beware the talons of power and fire, Beware one who is not what she seems. Something is coming to shake the earth, Something is coming to scorch the ground. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice Unless the lost city of night can be found. Plot A Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia The book first starts off with a description of the new school and the "winglets." The winglets are groups of dragons attending the school. The winglets are Jade Winglet, Gold Winglet, Silver Winglet, Copper Winglet, and Quartz Winglet. Each winglet has seven dragonets in it, one from each tribe. Starflight has updated and edited the Dragon Guide of Pyrrhia. Prologue The book begins four years before Moon Rising with Moon's mother, Secretkeeper, who was hiding Moon's egg in the jungle to keep her safe. She thinks about her mate, who is confirmed to be Morrowseer. Moonwatcher hatches from a silver egg under two full moons, and gets her name when she reaches up to the moons. Secretkeeper has to go almost immediately, but Moonwatcher has to stay hidden. Part 1: Welcome to Jade Mountain Moonwatcher is very nervous about going to school. She thinks everyone will do something bad to her if she reveals her powers. Secretkeeper, who was there, spots Queen Coral with Anemone and Auklet. Tsunami booms down in delight when seeing Anemone and another SeaWing named Turtle who is one of Tsunami's thirty two brothers. Anemone is put in the Silver Winglet and Turtle is put in the Jade Winglet with Moonwatcher. Then Secretkeeper leaves and so does Queen Coral. Then Fatespeaker interrupts excitedly. She asks Moonwatcher her name and keeps on repeating the NightWing's nickname. {Continue and Finish Part 1 Synopsis Here} (Goes to school, meets winglets, has a conversation with a mysterious NightWing, overhears dreamvisitor conversation about planning a murder, finds out the mysterious telepathic NightWing is Darkstalker; from an old NightWing legend) Part 2: Stay Hidden The bracelet that had Darkstalker in a deep sleep so that he couldn't wake up broke when the comet came by, six months before the story. He asks Moonwatcher to help him escape, and tells her that he can see all the possible futures to be. Moon hears someone yelling "The SkyWing! She's here to kill us all!" Starflight immediately told her to hide, because he thought it was Queen Scarlet. Moon goes to the source of the commotion, and sees a SkyWing. Clay comes up from behind her and sees that is Peril. {Page 134} The comet in book 5 apparently woke Darkstalker from the enchanted slumber; he is and was always immortal; Darkstalker isn't as evil as legends say he is, panic in the school, people thinking, "SkyWing coming to murder us"; just Peril arriving at school, Moon learns more about friends, goes to Mightyclaws (another NightWing at the school) at the painting gallery to try to learn more about NightWing powers. Darkstalker then learns that legends about him have been extremely over exaggerated, Moonwatcher learns NightWing powers come from the three moons, Darkstalker asks for Moon to set him free from being trapped underground; he can't use animus power because he didn't want to lose his soul. So he put all his power in an object, later to be found that his powers were contained in a scroll Darkstalker calls the 'Talisman'. Moon then sees a future of dragons dying in a mysterious fire, the strange vision takes a turn when she tries to stop Winter, Qibli, Kinkajou, and almost anybody else from going into the history room, but unfortunately, Carnelian was too stubborn to listen and got killed by the explosion, the NightWing named Bigtail also died from the blast, and Tamarin and Moon were injured. Moon tries to explain to her friends, especially Winter, about her powers. Moon learns that the explosion was caused by a cactus called the 'dragonflame cactus' that explodes when it's in contact with fire, told from Sunny's point of view. Moon hears the dreamvisitor conversation again, a weird, ominous voice saying that someone must be killed in Jade Mountain Academy, or there will be consequences. Part 3: The Darkness of Dragons Moon discovers that a stone that a student, Onyx wears can block mind reading. The stone is called skyfire. Both Onyx and Turtle have them, so she is unable to read their minds. She sees that someone attempted to kill Icicle, and the malicious IceWing claims that it was Sora, a MudWing assigned to the same winglet as her. She discovers Sora was the one who caused the explosion. The Jade Winglet inform Sora that Icicle is aware and she wants to kill her. As a result, Sora and her brother Umber leave the academy. Moon and her friends realize that Icicle was the one who talked with the evil, strange voice (who happened to be Ex-Queen Scarlet), and dash to the library before Icicle can kill Starflight. Qibli rushed to stop Icicle before she could manage to get away with killing the blinded NightWing, attempting to stab her with his barbed tail, but he got knocked out by the large IceWing. Then Icicle charged at Moon, choked her, and threatened to kill her. Winter came in contact with his bigger sister and attempted to get her to release Moon. Shockingly, Winter smashed his tail across Icicle's head to save Moonwatcher from his older sister, despite the rivalry between him and the NightWings. This causes Icicle to flee to the rainforest in another attempt to kill a dragonet of destiny, Glory. They notice that Winter has left to find his brother, Hailstorm, who Icicle said was alive. Hailstorm is Winter's older brother, and because of an incident with the SkyWings when they were both looking for scavenger dens, Hailstorm was captured, leaving Winter to hate himself more than anybody else. Winter had suspicions that Hailstorm was killed by the NightWings when they raided the SkyWing arena in an attempt to save Starflight. The Jade Winglet follow him. Kinkajou then complains about how Icicle goes to kill Glory. Moon eventually gives the skyfire to her friends through Turtle with his bracelet, which contained the skyfire stones. Moonwatcher gives her Prophecy at the end of the book, leaving Winter to find out a shocking conclusion. Epilogue Scarlet is seen with a dreamvisitor and another dragon, who the book describes him shifting colors, so he might be a Rainwing. Scarlet asks why she is unable to get to 'her' (probably referring to Icicle). The mysterious dragon replies she must not be asleep, so Scarlet goes into Peril's dream. She asks Peril who was killed today, and Peril says nobody was killed except for Carnelian and Bigtail. Then, the dragon who was talking with Scarlet holds up an ancient scroll in the moonlight that is most likely to be Darkstalker's talisman. Back-Cover Description The New York Times-bestselling series soars to even greater heights with a new prophecy and five new dragonets ready to claim their destiny! Peace has come to Pyrrhia . . . for now. The war between the tribes is finally over, and now the dragonets of the prophecy have a plan for lasting peace: Jade Mountain Academy, a school that will gather dragonets from all the tribes and teach them to live together, perhaps even as friends. Moonwatcher isn't sure how she feels about school, however. Hidden in the rainforest for most of her life, the young Nightwing has an awful secret. She can read minds, and even see the future. Living in a cave with dozens of other dragons is noisy, exhausting, -- and dangerous. In just a few days, Moon finds herself overwhelmed by her secret powers and bombarded by strange thoughts, including those of a mysterious dragon who might be a terrible enemy. And when someone starts attacking dragons within the academy, Moon has a choice to make: Stay hidden and safe? Or risk everything to save her new friends? Trivia *On the official Wikipedia page, it was called The Missing Egg, since this was Tui's first idea on the title of the book. * Moon Rising's cover is one of the only two covers that have the logo above the focus character, the other being book one, The Dragonet Prophecy. * The cover is also the only one where the dragon has their mouth closed. * Moon Rising ''is the first book so far to come out on a day other than the first of the month it is released. * On the corner of cover, there is a SeaWing in the water, most likely Turtle. * Instead of ''The _ _ title pattern for the book titles, Moon Rising, Winter Turning, and Escaping Peril appear to follow a pattern of the main character's name, and a gerund. * NightWings with mind reading and prophecy powers were introduced for the first time in the series. * Moon Rising has 298 pages. * The cover illustration possibly shows Moon and Turtle at the underground lake at Jade Mountain with a view of the sky. Gallery Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-final1.jpg|Previous version of cover Moonwatcher.jpg|Moonwatcher, Moon Rising's main character|link=Moonwatcher Wings-of-Fire-6-full-cover-final-art-1024x426.jpg|The full cover. Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.26 PM.png NightWing.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang Moon watcher .jpg|Moon Dragonflame Cactus.png|Scene where Turtle describes the Dragonflame Cactus You're not as terrifying as you think you are.jpeg|You're not as terrifying as you think you are by Warriordragon876 This is Nothing.jpeg|By KareKareDragon on DeviantArt|link=http://karekaredragon.deviantart.com/art/This-is-Nothing-584816370 IMG_0580.JPG|Moon Rising Hardcover- Picture taken by QueenClam Chinese cover.jpg|Chinese cover Category:Books Category:Second Arc Category:Pages Needing Work